Wanted (EN PAUSE)
by Creamelie
Summary: Alors que Regina débarque à New York pour signaler la disparition de son mari, aucune trace de ce dernier n'est retrouvée et tous semblent croire qu'il n'a jamais existé. Saura-t-elle démêler le vrai du faux ? A qui pourra-t-elle réellement faire confiance ? AU/OQ
1. Chapitre 1

_**Hello très chers lecteurs !**_

 _ **Bon je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, mais j'ai eu soudainement envie d'écrire du OQ. Alors voilà ma première fic concernant ce couple que j'adore ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. C'est une histoire fortement inspiré du film Kahaani de Sujoy Ghosh. (Si certain parmi vous connaissent ce film, on va être copain ! :D)**_

 _ **Contrairement à mon autre fic (Seconde Chance) pour laquelle je poste régulièrement, je ne suis pas tellement organisée pour celle-ci mais j'avais envie de poster, on verra bien où ça me mène.**_

 _ **Hmm quoi dire d'autre... Il s'agit d'un AU, donc pas de magie, pas même de Storybrooke.**_

 _ **Je crois avoir dit l'essentiel, je ne vous embête pas plus,**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _Été 2012_

Le métro en pleine heure de pointe était un vrai challenge pour quiconque n'avait pas l'habitude de voyager ainsi. Les gens se bousculaient ne regardant pas où ils mettaient les pieds dans leur hâte de rentrer au plus vite à leur domicile. En cette fin d'après-midi, heure de pointe, la foule n'étaient pas tellement plus calme qu'habituellement.

Un homme, au travers de la masse compacte de personnes, essayait tant bien que mal de tracer son chemin et réussi enfin à entrer de justesse dans le métro, son téléphone en main, continuant sa conversation avec son ami. Il était grand, les cheveux ébouriffé, il portait une alliance à son annulaire gauche et avait des vêtement tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Pourtant, tout dans sa posture, sa façon de parler discrètement au téléphone et son air sérieux laissaient à penser qu'il s'agissait d'un homme important. Il balaya la rame de son regard perçant, semblant à la recherche de quelqu'un, ou plutôt quelque chose.

A quelques sièges devant lui, alors qu'un nourrisson poussait des cris stridents, un groupe de jeunes étudiants, âgés d'une douzaine d'années, se chamaillaient ouvertement. L'un d'eux paraissait être la cible de leur railleries. Il tenait fermement un sac à dos dans ses bras, l'air apeuré.

"-File nous ton sac, ordonna le plus grand.

-Jamais ! s'exclama le jeune écolier.

-Allez... Qu'est-ce que tu caches la dedans ?! File le nous !"

Le garçon ne semblait pas vouloir céder. Son comportement attisa la curiosité de l'homme au téléphone qui s'approcha alors du groupe, et arracha sans préambule le sac de ses mains. Il jeta un regard furtif à l'intérieur pour n'y découvrir qu'un simple livre de contes de fées. Il déclara alors doucement au téléphone, sous les regards incrédules des jeunes garçons:

"-R.A.S pour le sac, ce n'était pas ça, je continue de chercher."

Près de lui, le bébé n'avait cessé de pleurer, sa mère essayait de le calmer sans grande réussite. L'atmosphère était suffocante. Trop de monde étaient présent pour un si petit espace. La mère qui maintenant berçait le nourrisson, sortie un biberon de son sac et le posa à ses côté le temps d'installer plus confortablement son enfant. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur une nouvelle station, la femme, toujours le bébé dans ses bras, s'extirpa au mieux du métro avant de se retourner une dernière fois sur l'homme au téléphone qui, semble-t-il l'avait appelé:

"-Madame ! Vous oubliez votre biberon, dit-il alors qu'une autre passagère tendait l'objet vers la mère."

Avant même que la jeune maman ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, une deuxième vague de personnes pressées déferla dans le métro. Bousculée, la passagère qui tendait le biberon fit tomber l'objet à ses pieds. S'en suivit une légère explosion et tels des dominos, les passagers s'écroulèrent tous un à un au sol, morts. La femme au bébé était la suspecte. L'homme au téléphone était mort, sa mission avait échouée.

 _Été 2014_

Elle venait d'arriver dans cette grande ville qu'était New York, le trajet avait été long et la chaleur en sortant de l'aéroport l'avait saisie si rapidement qu'elle en eut un léger vertige. Il n'était pas encore midi que déjà le soleil brûlait comme jamais. Une petite valise à la main, elle n'avait emmené que le strict nécessaire. Elle portait de grosses lunettes de soleil sur son nez, et son brushing était resté intacte malgré les quelques sept heure et demi de vol. Elle semblait épuisée et son état ne l'aidait pas tellement. En effet elle affichait un ventre rebondit résultant plus ou moins de sept mois de grossesse. Elle ne perdit pas de temps et monta dans un des célèbres taxis jaunes de la ville lorsqu'elle en eut l'occasion. Bien que n'ayant pas mit les pieds sur le sol New-yorkais depuis des années, elle n'avait pas perdu la main pour attraper n'importe quel taxi qui croisait sa route. La ville était bruyante, les gens toujours autant pressés et les odeurs alentours toujours aussi peu agréables. Cela faisait bien des années qu'elle n'avait pas mit les pieds dans La Grosse Pomme et cette ville ne lui avait pas manquée un seul instant. Elle n'y avait laissé qu'une mère n'ayant que trop peu d'amour à donner à son propre enfant, Londres était vite devenu le cocon dont elle avait besoin et il n'avait pas été compliqué pour elle de s'y faire une place.

-Bonjour madame ! Ou est-ce qu'on va ? Dit le chauffeur affichant une mine bien trop enjouée.

Il portait une casquette peut être un peu trop petite pour lui et avait un accent bien marqué qui ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il venait d'Asie du Sud, un indien, ou un pakistanais peut être.

-Le commissariat le plus proche je vous prie.

-Très bien m'dame. Il attendit un petit instant avant de reprendre. C'est quand même peu commun...

-De quoi donc ?

-A peine arrivé et déjà il faut vous emmener au commissariat, j'ai pour habitude d'emmener les personne sortant de l'aéroport dans des hôtels, ou leur maison.

Elle lui sourit pour unique réponse, ne voulant pas s'étendre sur le sujet auprès d'un parfait inconnu bien trop curieux à son goût. Il comprit vite que la belle ne voulait pas en dire plus et n'ouvrit pas la bouche une seule fois durant tout le reste du trajet.

-Et voilà m'dame, on est arrivé... Si vous avez besoin d'un taxi, voici ma carte, appelé moi directement, ça vous évitera bien des désagréments... Surtout dans votre état. Ajouta-t-il dans un sourire sincère.

Sur le petit rectangle en carton était écrit un numéro de téléphone ainsi qu'un nom "Arijit Singh" accompagné d'une photo du chauffeur tout souriant habillé d'un costard bon marcher qui le rendait toutes fois très élégant.

-Bien."

Il ne manquait pas de culot celui-là, pensa-t-elle.

A peine entrée dans l'établissement elle fût prit en charge par une personne à l'accueil qui l'emmena à la rencontre d'un policier lorsqu'elle expliqua à cette dernière qu'elle voulait signaler une disparition. La main posée sur son ventre, son état avait parfois bien des avantages. Elle souffla un bon coup avant de s'installer à une chaise devant un bureau. Le policier en charge de prendre sa déposition s'installa à son tour après l'avoir brièvement salué.

-Donc vous êtes là pour signaler une disparition...

-C'est cela.

-Très bien, je vais commencer par prendre votre nom.

-Regina, Regina Mills.

-Vous habitez New York ?

-Non, je vis à Londres depuis bientôt cinq ans.

-Hmm, très bien. De qui voulez-vous signaler la disparition ?

-Mon mari, mon mari a disparu.

-Quel est son nom s'il vous plait ?

-Robin.

-Robin Mills ?

Elle espéra à cet instant que les policiers en charge de l'enquête pour retrouver son mari soient plus futés que celui-ci. Évidemment Mills, quel idiot ! Pensa-t-elle. Il était son mari ! Elle inspira calmement, ne voulant pas montrer la colère qui doucement envahissait son esprit.

-Oui Robin Mills, dit-elle dans un rapide sourire hypocrite.

-Très bien... Depuis quand a-t-il disparu ?

-Environs deux semaines. Il ne donne plus de nouvelle depuis deux semaines.

-Vous savez, il s'est peut être trouvé une new-yorkaise à son goût...

-Mon mari ne s'est pas enfuit avec une autre femme. Coupa-t-elle alors que son ton était sec et sévère. Pour qui se prenait-il ?!

-Avez-vous des photos de lui ? Reprit-il rapidement dans un raclement de gorge.

-Et bien, j'en ai une, celle de notre mariage, il n'aime pas être prit en photo à vrai dire, alors je n'ai que celle-ci... La voici.

Elle lui tendit une photo sur laquelle elle était vêtue d'une longue robe blanche de mariée tandis qu'à ses côtés se tenait un homme légèrement plus grand qu'elle, les cheveux châtain et les yeux bleus, il arborait une barbe de trois jours bien entretenue. Robin sur cette photo ne regardait même pas l'objectif, son regard perdu sur le visage détendu et souriant de Regina. Elle ne semblait d'ailleurs pas être la même femme aujourd'hui, l'air plus sévère, les traits tirés et le visage fermé, elle était devenue une femme fatiguée et parée d'un épais mur de défense surement pour ne pas dévoiler la tristesse constante avec laquelle elle vivait.

-Vous pouvez garder cette photo, j'en ai plusieurs copies sur moi. Ajouta-t-elle alors que le policier était toujours concentré sur l'image.

-Très bien... J'ai encore quelques questions à vous poser puis une enquête sera ouverte."

Elle acquiesça et se prépara mentalement à devoir dévoiler quelques informations privées au sujet de Robin, d'elle ou bien de son mariage en général.

* * *

 ** _Que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ? J'espère que ça a plu !_**


	2. Chapitre 2

**_Bonjour ! Bon, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté, mais je me suis dit qu'il fallait d'abord que je termine ma fic en cours (ce qui est chose faite) avant de me consacrer vraiment à celle là. Merci aux quelques follow, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira ! ;)_**

 _ **Bonne lecture !** _

* * *

Regina était installée depuis un long moment maintenant dans la salle d'attente lorsqu'un policier se présenta à elle:

-Mme Mills ? Bonjour ! Je suis Sidney Glass, l'inspecteur chargé de votre enquête.

-Monsieur l'inspecteur. Répondit posément la brune en lui tendant sa main qu'il s'empressa de serrer.

-Bien, écoutez, pour le moment nous n'avons rien trouvé concernant votre mari, mais nous ne somme absolument pas défaitistes. Vous devriez aller vous reposer... Surtout dans votre état.

-Mon état ?! Interrogea alors Regina.

-Et bien une femme enceinte a besoin de repos et je suppose qu'il n'est pas bon qu'elle reste ainsi assise aussi longtemps que vous l'avez fait.

-Oh oui, c'est vrai... Dit-elle quelque peu ailleurs. Je vais me trouver un hôtel. Mon mari m'avait parlé d'un endroit pas très loin d'ici, je pense qu'il fera très bien l'affaire.

-Il vaut mieux.

-Je ne dois pas signer de papiers ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, on s'en occupera plus tard, allez plutôt vous reposer.

-Bien.

Et alors qu'elle sortait la carte que le chauffeur de taxi lui avait gentiment offert à son arrivée, le policier reprit:

-Vous comptez rentrer en taxi ?!

-Tout à fait. Dit-elle froidement. _A quoi s'attendait-il ?!_

-Laissez moi vous déposer Mme Mills, il se fait tard.

Regina dut péniblement s'avouer qu'il était préférable pour elle qu'il l'accompagne.

-Très bien, j'ai l'adresse sur mon portable. Nous partons maintenant."

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel ne fut pas très long mais l'atmosphère était pesante. Sidney ne semblait pouvoir s'empêcher de lancer des regards en direction de la brune tandis qu'elle restait perdue dans ses pensées, les yeux hypnotisés par les nombreuses lumières extérieures. L'adresse qu'elle possédait les mena à un vieil hôtel délabré et peu accueillant. On pouvait entendre un couple se disputer de l'extérieur du bâtiment alors qu'un jeune garçon s'amusait à envoyer son ballon contre le mur de l'établissement. Sidney ne cacha pas sa surprise lorsque Regina lui confirma qu'il s'agissait bien de l'hôtel dont Robin lui avait parlé.

"-Vous êtes sûre que c'est bien là ? Il s'est peut être trompé de nom, ou d'adresse...

-Non c'est ici, j'en suis sûre, il m'avait envoyé une photo de la façade.

-Mais pourquoi diable a-t-il choisi le pire hôtel de New York ?

Elle lui lança un regard incendiaire avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de descendre de la voiture. Une main posée sur son ventre, elle commençait à ressentir la fatigue du voyage et n'avait qu'une seule hâte, se doucher pour enfin se glisser sous ses draps. Ils furent accueillis à l'entrée de l'hôtel par un jeune réceptionniste quelque peu maladroit. Il indiqua à Regina que seulement une chambre était occupée dans tout l'hôtel et qu'il valait mieux pour elle de se trouver un autre endroit où dormir, à cause de son état. Elle en avait assez qu'on lui rappelle chaque fois son état, elle n'était pas qu'un ventre sur pattes.

-Je dors ici, ça ira parfaitement. J'ai quelques questions à vous poser...

-Dite toujours m'dame.

-Mon mari était ici il y a deux semaines, pourriez-vous me le confirmer ?

-Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de faire ça...

-Montrez lui ce qu'elle réclame. Ajouta alors Sidney en lui montrant gentiment sa plaque.

-Très bien... Alors, il me faut un nom.

-Robin Mills.

Il plongea son nez dans ses vieux registres, ne semblant pas connaître l'utilité d'un ordinateur à notre époque. Il releva alors la tête après un dernier coup d'œil et reprit:

-Il n'y a jamais eu de Robin Mills ici, je suis désolé.

-Vous mentez ! S'emporta-t-elle. Mon mari était ici, il m'a envoyé une photo alors qu'il se tenait devant la façade... Il m'a même envoyé une photo à l'intérieur de l'hôtel. Je suis prêt à parier qu'un vase bleu est posé dans le couloir là-bas. Ajouta-t-elle en montrant le dit couloir du doigt.

-Il y a bien un vase comme ça là-bas m'dame mais pas de Robin Mills dans les registres...

-Aurait-il pu prendre un autre nom ? Demanda alors Sidney, essayant tant bien que mal d'éclaircir la situation.

-Non m'sieur l'inspecteur, nous demandons toujours des papiers d'identité.

Regina respira un grand coup afin de rester calme, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre le contrôle ainsi.

-Très bien... Je prends quand même une chambre ici. Conclut-elle une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

Sidney ne tenta même pas de cacher qu'il désapprouvait totalement cette décision, néanmoins il ne dit rien, craignant les représailles de la brune.

-Il va falloir que vous signez le registre m'dame et je vous conduirais à votre chambre...

Le réceptionniste eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase que Regina poussa un cri de douleur, se recroquevillant soudainement, une main posée sur le ventre.

-Ola ! Emmenez la à sa chambre maintenant, elle s'occupera des papiers plus tard. Cria presque Sidney au jeune homme.

-Ça va aller dit alors difficilement Regina, toujours une main posée sur son ventre qui semblait la lancer terriblement.

-Suivez moi m'dame, les papiers c'est pas pressé ! Reprit le jeune réceptionniste en lui tendant son bras afin qu'elle puisse s'y appuyer.

-Bien Mme Mills, je vous recontacterais si nous avons du nouveau, reposez vous bien surtout !"

La belle ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de lui faire un signe de tête. L'inspecteur semblait réellement inquiet, ce qui l'étonna étant donné qu'ils ne se connaissaient seulement que depuis une petite heure. Elle se dit qu'il devait être un homme bon et qu'elle devrait le ménager lorsqu'elle sera amenée à le revoir. Il quitta l'hôtel en lançant un dernier regard vers la belle brune.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans sa chambre, elle fut surprise de la propreté de celle-ci. Il n'y avait que le strict minimum, un lit, une commode et une salle de bain qui ne contenait qu'un toilette et une douche si petite qu'elle se demanda si un ventre aussi rond que le siens pourrait y entrer. Mais au moins c'était propre. Ses valises furent apportées quelques minutes plus tard et elle pu enfin se mettre à l'aise. Le lendemain allait être une journée éprouvante, elle le savait. Rien ne l'empêcherait de continuer ses recherches.

Dans la nuit de la chambre, à sa sortie de douche elle s'allongea tranquillement sur le lit pour reposer ses muscles endoloris par le long trajet qu'elle avait fait plus tôt en avion et c'est à ce moment qu'elle se permit de craquer. Elle pleura silencieusement, le regard dirigé vers un plafond marqué par l'humidité. Les quelques larmes qui s'échappèrent de ses yeux furent très vites séchées et elle s'endormit en pensant à Robin et à leurs jours heureux.

* * *

 _ **Printemps 2009**_

Regina était une jeune femme indépendante, n'ayant pas peur des risques auxquels la vie pouvait la confronter. Elle avait ainsi décidé qu'il était temps d'exporter sa petite entreprise à l'étranger. Elle dirigeait à elle seule une chaîne de restauration rapide végétarienne qui marchait moyennement bien aux États Unis et n'avait pas hésité une seconde lorsqu'on lui avait dit que l'Europe était plus friande de ces choses là. Après des procédures qui n'en finissaient pas, des papiers à remplir au point de lui donner des crampes, elle fini enfin par atteindre son but. Elle était certaine qu'elle ne regretterait pas New York, quelques petites habitudes allaient surement lui manquer au début, mais elle en forgerait des nouvelles. Elle était sûre de quitté cette ville pour une autre à laquelle elle allait s'attacher d'avantage. Elle avait donc jeté son dévolu sur Londres et c'est avec une légère boule d'anxiété au ventre mais un immense sourire aux lèvres qu'elle regardait pas le hublot de l'avion qui atterrissait à Heathrow, ce grand aéroport de Londres. Elle avait trouvé un petit appartement dans la ville universitaire de Cambridge, ville pour laquelle elle avait eu un énorme coup de cœur. Ainsi pour se rendre à Londres elle devrait prendre un train matin et soir mais ça ne la dérangeait absolument pas. Après tout qu'était-ce trois quart d'heure de voyage en train lorsqu'on goûtait enfin à une vie rêvée ?!

Presque un mois après son arrivée aux Royaumes Unis, elle se sentait déjà elle-même londonienne. Son petit restaurant connaissait un succès qui ne faisait que s'accroître au fil des jours.

C'est en s'apprêtant à prendre le train, un soir d'une journée bien agitée, qu'elle le croisa pour la première fois. Elle s'était installée à un Café prêt de la gare et observait les gens vaquer à leurs occupations. Brun, le regard azur perdu dans ce qui semblait être des dossiers, le téléphone à l'oreille et l'air concentré, il tournait machinalement la petite cuillère dans sa tasse de boisson fumante. De là où elle se trouvait, Regina ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il avait commandé et elle s'imaginait que ce devait être un café noir, sans sucre car tout dans son attitude prêtait à croire que c'était le cas. Elle le détailla quelques instants et remarqua bien vite qu'il ne portait pas d'alliance. _Pas d'alliance, pourquoi cette information au sujet d'un total inconnu l'intéressait-elle ?!_ Elle fini néanmoins par se concentrer sur les alentours, ne pouvant s'empêcher de jeter un œil en sa direction de temps en temps. Ce soit là son train habituel avait été annulé et elle avait dû attendre une bonne vingtaine de minute que le prochain ne la ramène chez elle. Cet incident se reproduisit quelques jours plus tard, et encore une fois elle croisa l'inconnu sans alliance. Il était toujours concentré dans ses papiers et assit à la même place. Elle comprit bien vite qu'il était un habitué des lieux lorsque l'un des serveurs passa prêt de lui en lui donnant une légère tape dans le dos. Elle le trouvait plutôt beau, agréable à regarder du moins, il ne devait être pas beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle, peut être même avait-il le même âge et il avait une prestance qui empêchait la belle brune de détourner son regard.

Il lui arriva plus régulièrement de quitter tard le travail et de devoir attendre le prochain train pendant ces vingts minutes durant lesquelles elle prenait plaisir à observer cet inconnu. _Peut-être faisait-elle exprès d'arriver tard à la gare ?_ Plus les jours passaient et plus elle se posait des questions à son égard. L'avait-il remarqué ? Que faisait-il comme métier pour avoir le nez constamment plongé dans ses papiers ? Il devait être un homme important. Etait-il en couple ? Lui parlera-t-elle un jour ? Elle fantasmait parfois même sur lui, s'imaginant en couple avec le beau brun, marchant main dans la main, s'embrassant tendrement, lui lui caressant la joue ou lui glissant des mots doux à l'oreille. Elle ne le connaissait pas, et se rendait bien compte que toutes ces pensées n'étaient que délires et illusions, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y songer. Peut être qu'il ne l'intéresserait plus si elle venait à le connaitre, mais elle ne pouvait pas nier le fait qu'elle était indéniablement attirée par lui, par son physique, par sa prestance. Elle se disait même que de toutes façons, jamais il ne pourrait s'intéresser à elle qui semblait si effacer et si ordinaire. Comment un homme tel que lui pourrait un jour s'intéresser à une femme comme elle ?! En effet, depuis sa séparation douloureuse avec son premier amour, Daniel, trois ans auparavant, avec qui elle vivait une relation fusionnelle et passionnelle depuis ses années universitaires, elle était devenue distante et froide face aux hommes et ne s'était plus jamais accordée une seule relation. Elle était effrayée à l'idée de s'investir avec un homme pour que cela se termine aussi mal qu'avec le précédent. Elle n'y pensait de toutes façons jamais et ne regardait habituellement pas les hommes. _Cet inconnu avait le don de la troubler !  
_

Les semaines passèrent ainsi, Regina devenant une habitué du petit Café au coin de la gare, observant discrètement l'homme-sans-alliance en attendant sagement le train qui la ramènerait chez elle. Un soir cependant, elle remarqua bien vite l'absence de l'inconnu, et ne put s'empêcher d'en être déçue. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Allait-il un jour revenir ou était-ce définitif ? Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, _à quoi bon rester lorsque la raison de votre présence n'est plus_ , elle fût surprise de le trouver en face d'elle, un sourire aux lèvres, la fixant amusé. _Etait-il vraiment en train de la regarder, elle ?!_ Elle le vit s'approcher confiant et lui tendre la main:

"-Salut ! Avait-il dit simplement.

Regina baissa le regard, gênée, peut être allait-il lui demander ce qu'elle avait à le regarder sans cesse, elle se sentait soudainement honteuse de son comportement et sentit ses joues rosirent à la vitesse de l'éclair. Elle lui serra la main, levant un regard inquiet vers ses yeux qui semblaient encore plus envoutant de si prêt. Elle fini tout de même par se ressaisir, reprenant tant bien que mal un masque des plus neutres sur son visage.

-Salut, lui répondit-elle après un raclement de gorge.

-Je suis Robin...

Elle lui sourit pour unique réponse, ne sachant pas où se mettre.

-... Et vous êtes ? Demanda-t-il après un long silence quelque peu pesant.

-Oh, Regina, je suis Regina !

-Enchanté ! Je me demandais si... Vous accepteriez de prendre un verre avec moi ?"

Elle ne put cacher sa surprise à l'entente de ces paroles, cet homme qu'elle observait depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, cet inconnu sur qui elle avait tant fantasmer, cet étranger qui lui faisait ressentir le manque d'un homme dans sa vie était en train de lui proposer un rendez-vous, à elle, la froide et distante Regina.

"-Moi ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander après un long moment de silence pendant lequel elle tentait de reprendre ses esprits. Il la troublait terriblement.

-Oui, ne prenez pas peur mais... Je vous observe depuis un moment et je n'osais pas venir vous parler, mais aujourd'hui je n'ai pas pu résister, pourquoi ne pas essayer de faire connaissance...

-Donc vous me proposez un rendez-vous ? Avait-elle coupé, un sourcil relevé, l'air désinvolte, reprenant doucement son masque de dureté.

-C'est exacte.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que son accent purement _British_ le rendait encore plus sexy qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-J'accepte, avait-elle alors déclaré, essayant de paraître tout de même désintéressée mais n'y parvenant que furtivement."

Il lui avait alors sourit, un sourire entendu, sincère, qui faisait briller son regard bleu envoûtant et elle ne put résister à lui répondre d'un même sourire resplendissant.

* * *

 _ **Alors, alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'espère que les dates ne vous perde pas trop, on fera régulièrement des retours dans le temps comme ça.**_

 _ **L'attente pour le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas être aussi longue que pour celui-ci !**_


End file.
